At least I got the chance
by Chaiss
Summary: What will you do if your former high school bully shows up at your door? Is it too late for love? Or is it worth fighting for? Even for the last time. -College R & Q.


Hey people. Here's a new fanfic. Sorry I haven't written any new stories in a while. I'm a bit busy right now, life and all that crap . Anyway, here's a one-shot.

A/N: I suggest you listen to "I should go" by Levi Kreis and "I never told you" by Colbie Calliat, just to add more feelings to this story. Happy reading!

* * *

They say it could _never_ be too late for love, for two people to find their way back to each other.

But what if, _what if_...

* * *

**This story is written in Rachel's POV**

Saturday. Another wonderful day. Good thing that I don't have anything to do. No Classes. No activites. Yet. It's been a week since I've entered NYADA as a theatre arts major. I admit that it sucks a bit to be alone, in a huge apartment, in a huge city. But I won't let homesickness hinder my impending stardom.

Cause _nothing_ can stop Rachel Berry in becoming a star.

But somehow, I feel that this day would be different. I feel as if something's about to happen. Something _big_. I could sense it (yes, some may call me crazy for thinking that I have a third sense or whatever but _really_, I could feel if something's up). You know that feeling like something's gonna be taken away from you by a burglar or whoever? _That's_ how I feel.

I'm just not certain what it is...

Oh well, time to get up. I guess I'll just do the usual: exercise, shower, eat, vocal training, study, _and_ be prepared for whatever it is to happen.

* * *

**Dinner time.**

While I was eating my salad on the kitchen counter, I heard someone knocking on my door. Who could it be? And at 9 in the evening? I don't know.

But suddenly, I felt a bit of hesitation that told me to not open it. I could feel_ it_. My heart is beating faster than usual and my fingers are shaking for an unknown reason.

Eventually, curiosity won and I took exactly ten steps forward before I came face to face with my door. I unlocked the knob, swung the door open, only to be met by my former high school bully? Friend? Acquaintance? I still don't know. And I think it's better to not identify _this_ relationship I have with _her _cause it'll probably end with more confusion.

_Quinn Fabray is here._

"Hi." The girl spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts. I blinked again. She really is _here_. The shock on my face must have been evident because Quinn bit her lip and looked down. Maybe she thought I wasn't happy to see her (I am happy to see her). Or maybe she's nervous about something. I think.

Again, I can never figure her out. Since highschool, _no one_ could tell what she's thinking...or feeling. And for some reason, _that_ frustrated me. Still frustrates me.

"Hey Quinn." I managed to say. I'm not sure why I was suddenly nervous infront of her. Maybe it's because she's looking at me intensely. Like she's trying to find something in my eyes. "Come in, please, to what may I owe your visit?" I smiled.

No answer. She remained standing outside my door. Looking at me. Do I have something on my face?

"Quinn is there a problem? Is there something on my fa-"

Before I could process what was happening, I felt soft lips against mine, hands gripping my neck, _Quinn_ pushing forward. I gripped her waist, leading us towards my bedroom.

What is happening? _Why_ is _this_ happening? Do I want this?

How's Yale? How's life with Santana Lopez as a roommate? Is it crazy fun? Is it stressful? _These _are the questions that I was supposed to ask her. The two of us are supposed to be catching up, _as_ friends.

But instead, _this_ is what is happening... Quinn Fabray kissing me. Quinn Fabray holding me like there's no tomorrow. And I couldn't bring myself to stop her. Why?

I almost wasn't aware that we were already on my bed, with my back hitting the soft cushions. Her grip on my neck loosened, only to lift my shirt off my body, then hers next. However, her lips never left mine, like she never wants to let go.

As oxygen left my lungs, I pulled away a bit.

"Quinn" I croaked out, trying to catch my breath, trying to understand what's going on. She was lying on top of me, with my left hand on her waist and the other holding her cheek. When our faces were an inch apart, that's when I was able to look at her in the eyes.

_That_'s when it hit me. Something _clicked._

For the first time in my life, I feel as if I could see through those eyes, read whatever it is on Quinn's mind. It's as if she's imposing all of her feelings with that single look. What she's thinking, what she's feeling. I felt _everything_. Her longing, passion, fear, heartbreak and above all, _love_.

Quinn Fabray loved me, loves me. And it took me fucking years to figure it out. Why she's like that, why everything is the way it is. _And_ why she's here today.

But one thing that I definitely figured out a long time ago, I love her too. _Since_ the first time she threw a grape slushie at me. Septermber 2, 2007. See? I even wrote that date on my diary.

"I love you" There. I was the one who blurted it out first. I do love her. She smiled at me. Not exactly a happy smile, neither a sad one. It's a _bittersweet_ smile, a smile of realization. Her realizing how I felt, _feel_ about her.

How's Yale? How's life with Santana Lopez as a roommate? Is it crazy fun? Is it stressful?

And why did she _smiled_ like _that_?

In that moment, those questions didn't matter. Because Quinn Fabray loves me, and she wants to make love to me.

_So I let her._ I let her do everything. I let her touch me, kiss me, hold me, _bite _me. And I felt her _everything_. I felt every push, every pull. I heard every whimper, every moan, whether it came from her or me.

* * *

Time seemed _meaningless._

We did not stop. We _never _stopped. Until I felt my body gave out. She hugged me tight, cuddled with me, and kissed the top of my head. And before I was able to close my eyes, I heard her whisper,

"I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you I that I love you."

* * *

The next morning when I woke up, I felt that the other side of the bed is empty. _She's gone. _I already miss the feeling of her beside me, her lips against mine, her lingering touch. _I miss her everything._

"Quinn?" Nothing. "Are you still here?" Still no answer.

She must have left. But why? I could not help to feel anxious knowing that she didn't even woke me up, or say goodbye before she left.

_Nonsense Rachel_. Stop thinking that way. Maybe something urgent happened in Yale. Or maybe Quinn just bought something. Anyway, you could still call her or visit her in Yale later.

When I removed my self from my bed, I was surprised that I was fully dressed. Did Quinn dress me? I don't understand. But the thing discernible is the ache I felt in my body. I guess this is the price of having marathon sex with the person you love- like two rounds of work out. I'm sure I could live with that.

* * *

The knocking on my door startled me. But it made me more excited. Maybe it's Quinn. I fixed my hair, wanting to look presentable for her. If it's Quinn.

"Santana?"

The darker girl looked like she was crying. She hugged me tightly, as if her life depended on it. I lead her inside, wanting to calm her down. We sat next to each other on my sofa. And then I waited for her to speak.

"Berry" the words barely left her lips. Her voice worried me. It sounded defeated, hurt, tired and broken.

"Santana what's the problem? Tell me so I could help you." My mind started racing. What could be the reason why Santana's here, _and _crying?

"It's...It's..Quinn"

_Quinn?_

"What about Quinn?" I hesitantly asked. I'm not sure whether I want an answer or not.

"She's...she's gone." I almost had not heard what she said. When I did, my eyebrows furrowed. I couldn't understand.

"I don't understand..." I was starting to shake my head in confusion.

"_Rachel_, she was involved in a road accident last night. She was on a bus with other seventeen passengers. Only ten people survived." Santana was trying hard to explain to me. My fingers were digging the cushions of the sofa as she spoke. My tears aren't falling from my eyes. So probably, _this_ isn't true.

"That's not true." I pleaded.

"_Rachel." _The Latina reached out to hold me, to calm me, but I abruptly stood up and raised my voice. I couldn't take this sick joke she's saying to me right now.

"You're lying Santana! What is this? A prank? Huh? Did Quinn asked you to do this? After she went here last night? You're saying that she died? You're _sick_!" I shouted as I flailed my hands around in anger.

"What are you saying?" It was Santana's turn to be confused.

"She was _here._ She knocked on my door, kissed me, and told me she loves me. So it's _not _possible that you are saying the truth.

"_Rachel_...what time did Quinn got here?"

"I don't know, about 9" I can't feel anything anymore. Something tells me that Santana would never lie about something like this.

"Listen to me Rachel." She held my hand, and I sat next to her again, not knowing where this conversation will lead.

"I knew Quinn was about to go here at your Julliard dorm last night. She told me. So she rode the bus, but wasn't able to get to you because a truck behind them hit the bus. And uh...paramedics said Quinn died on the hospital with internal injuries, _exactly_ 8:43 pm. Last night. They showed me her body two hours before I went here." Her tone wasn't condescending, not scared either. It was a tone of understanding, a tone of figuring something out.

My tears started falling. I felt my heart broke inside, I felt my knees going weak. I felt myself breaking down. Santana caught me. She hugged me, trying to stop herself from crying too.

"Quinn...no...no..." I couldn't hear my voice anymore. Everything was drowning inside of me.

"Rachel." Santana was still trying to soothe me. " you know I don't believe in that spirit crap or whatever...But, I believe _you_. I believe you when you said that Quinn _was _here last night. I believe you when you said that she said she loves you. And I think that _maybe_...maybe, that was her way of saying goodbye"

I buried my face into Santana's neck. I couldn't speak. I didn't want to think. Cause I know that if i do, I'm sure that i couldn't take it. I wouldn't. I would never admit that _she_ was gone. Quinn _is_ gone. And she's _never _coming back. And that last night was her goodbye.

"Rachel." I heard Santana talking again. She withdrew me from her hug, looked at me and said, "I knew that Quinn loved you. God knows I tried to push her into admitting her feelings. But she wouldn't. Last night, when she realized that a week away from you is unbearable, that's when she decided to pour everything out." Santana smiled weakly. "Also, she wanted to gave you this." She handed me a box. "The policemen returned it to me, saying that it was the only thing inside her bag besides her wallet and phone."

The box had an envelope above it. It says _To Rachel Berry._

"I, uh...I'd give you some time alone to read that Berry. Could I uh, go into your room? I'll just rest for a bit, if you don't mind?"

"Sure." I answered blankly.

"And Rachel." She hugged me again. "I know that it's hard for you, for all of us, but remember that our Glee club will always be _your_ family okay? _We_ are family. And if you're ready to see her, tell me okay?" She smiled her genuine Santana smile. I offered a weak smile back. "Thank you Santana."

When she was out of sight, I opened the envelope. _I hope it's not too late for this._

Rachel,

I know you're wondering why this letter is a bit long. You may even wonder why I'm giving you this. This is an alternative if ever I won't have enough courage to say what I'm about to say out loud. Atleast, I'd be able to say it through letter. This could even serve as a script so I won't stutter ;).

I love you. I'm inlove with you. ...

Are you shocked? If you are, please give me a minute or two to explain myself. I didn't know exactly when I felt this way about you. Maybe freshmen year when you sang your heart out on the auditorium. Or maybe when I saw you walking down the hallways and I threw a sluishie at you. Either way, I'm telling you now that I love you.

At first , I thought that it was wrong to be attracted to you, with all the people judging, including my family. Instead of holding you, I ordered almost everyone in school to assault you. Instead of kissing you, I threw slushies at you. And instead loving you, I made up insults that I knew would hurt you. I know that there'll never be an excuse for the horrible things that I did. But I'm _here._ Right _now. _Baring my all to you. Opening myself up to you. Proving myself to you.

I don't expect you to feel the same way. But I know that I couldn't endure hiding these feelings anymore. I could not take another day always thinking of what ifs. I could not _not_ tell you that I love you whe in fact I have loved you for the past four years.

Inside this box,was my corsage last Junior prom. _I knew_. I know that you were the one who chose it for me. What I don't know is why you did that. And I also want to ask you why after all the crap that I did to you, you still wanted to be my friend, you were still rooting for me, for my happiness? (Sorry. Santana was annoying me to ask these questions to you.)

There. I love you.

_I'm sorry that it took me so long to say that to you._

-Quinn Fabray.

* * *

"_You don't think people whisper about me in the lunch room or draw pornographic pictures of me on the bathroom walls?"_

_"That was me, actually."_

_..._

_"I would have tortured you if the roles were reversed, you know?"_

_"I know."_

_..._

_"Quinn, you need to calm down."_

_"This is your fault! Nobody would vote for me because they knew he would rather be with you."_

_..._

_"What are you so scared of?"_

_"The future. When all this is gone."_

_"Look, you have nothing to be scared of. You're a very pretty girl, Quinn. You're the prettiest girl I've met Quinn but...you're a lot more than that."_

_..._

_"We're kind of friends huh?"_

_"Kind of."_

_..._

_"You can't change your past__.__But you can let go__and start your future."_

_..._

_"I'm not gonna stand by and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson!"_

_..._

_"When you were singing that song, you were singing it to Finn and only Finn, right?"_

_"He really does make you so happy. I want to support you, Rachel, and Finn, and come to the wedding. If it's not too late."_

_..._

"_You know __everyone __keeps talking about __staying in touch __and I want to make sure we do"_

* * *

They say it could _never_ be too late for love, for two people to find their way back to each other.

But what if, _what if_ it really is_ too late_? What if?

* * *

Reviews, favorites, and subscriptions are very much appreciated.

'Til I write again...Soon ;)


End file.
